emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05375
}} is the 5,377th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 17 August, 2009. Written by BRIDGET DEANE Directed by LEE SALISBURY Plot Part 1 David and Eric talk about the opening of the new factory and who it might be. Eric is feeling sorry for himself as he feels as though he has lost everything. Val stops Diane and asks where she is going but Diane is very short with her. Zak asks Paddy about his vet's trip and warns him that Carl will be on the prowl if he is not careful. Paddy defends his relationship. Aaron is also concerned about Carl's new found freedom. At Butlers Farm Hannah’s crush is very obvious and Adam and Holly take the mickey. Moira is concerned. Jimmy is packing a bag for Nicola coming home from the hospital when Rodney pops round with a bottle of champagne. In the Woolpack Lizzie and Betty are cleaning when Val comes in in a foul mood. Jake reluctantly tells Val that he is moving to Spain today and that Marlon lent him the money for the flight. John has a joke with Holly and Adam about their first crushes as Andy comes in. John tells Andy that Hannah has a crush. Val asks Chas about Carl, but Chas is not in the mood. Moira overhears Lizzie gossip about Andy. Zak struggles to get served by Val who is still in a bad mood. He spots Chas and asks whether she is likely to take up with Carl while Paddy is away. She tells them to but out. Paddy and Aaron have lunch in Café Hope together. Paddy is chuffed because Aaron asked him. Aaron tells Paddy he shouldn't leave Chas while Carl is free. Paddy tells Aaron he trusts Chas and she didn't take up with Carl before but Aaron tells Paddy that he gave Chas an ultimatum Aaron or Carl. Chas chose Aaron. Part 2 Nicola arrives home with Angelica. Rodney and Scarlett run round after them. Scarlett tells them that she is off to Canada for a few weeks. Jimmy makes a toast to their little angel. At the vets surgery, Aaron prompts Paddy to say something to Chas. He blurts out that he is cancelling the trip because the surgery is too busy. Chas sends Aaron out. Betty has filled Moira in on Andy's background. Diane comes into the pub and Jake tells her his news. Diane is pleased for him. Viv comes grumpy about Brenda's interference in the business. At the vets, Chas has kicked off about Paddy pulling out of the trip. She is hurt that her own son and boyfriend think she is the village slapper. She accuses Paddy of not trusting her but he tells her that he is scared because everyone he speaks to tells him not to go on the trip. She is hurt at the lack of trust he has in her. In the Woolpack, everyone sees Jake leaving. Hannah is waiting for Andy in his caravan, which makes Andy uncomfortable. Baby Angelica is settling into her new home with everyone fussing round her but Jimmy misses Carl. Hannah invites Andy to her birthday party. He tells her he is too old for kid's parties. He tells her that he couldn't fancy her cos she is just a kid. She leaves the caravan in tears and Andy follows her out. Moira pulls up at the same time and thinks Andy may have hurt her. She orders him off the farm. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Former featured episodes